1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, a multichip package, and a semiconductor system using the same for detecting a data transmission error and transmitting a detected result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device such as a double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM) receives data from an external controller and performs a plurality of operations. However, in case that an error occurs in a data transmission, the semiconductor device receives erroneous data, and this may deteriorate the reliability of the semiconductor devices. Recently, as a data processing speed of the semiconductor device is increased, the amount of data received from the external controller is increased and a transmission speed is increased. As a result, the number of errors, which occur in the data transmission, may be increased. Thus, schemes for overcoming the above-described problem have been developed. One of the schemes is to use a cyclic redundancy check code (CRC) code.
The CRC code is generated based on data to be transmitted from the external controller. The external controller transmits the data with the CRC code to the semiconductor device. Subsequently, the semiconductor device performs an operation based on the CRC code and the data transmitted from the external device, and generates an operated result. An error, which occurs during a data transmission, may be detected using the operated result.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional semiconductor device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a semiconductor device includes a controller 110 and a semiconductor device 120.
The controller 110 transmits data DAT and a CRC code corresponding to the data DAT to the semiconductor device 120. The semiconductor device 120 performs an operation based on the CRC code and the data DAT, and detects an error, which occurs in a data transmission. The semiconductor device 120 transmits detected error information INF_ERR to the controller 110. The controller 110 determines whether or not an error occurred in the data transmission based on the detected error information INF_ERR. If the error occurred in the data transmission, the controller 110 re-transmits the data to the semiconductor device 120.
Recently, a semiconductor device has been developed in view of a manufacturing process or a design technology thereof. As a result, a size of a semiconductor device has been minimized and a power consumption has been lowered while an operation speed of a semiconductor device has been increased. Such a development of a semiconductor device provides an environment for operating more data with a less consumed power. However, since such a low power at a high speed may cause a noise to an operation of a semiconductor device, a complementary technology to the noise is needed.